Emotes
Emotes are special animations such as dances or actions. To use them, players must open their Phone, click "emotes" and then select the emote they would like to use from a scrollable list. Emotes can be earned as season rewards or can be received from either the Emote Pack 1 or Emote Pack 2 game passes. Free Emotes Wave = A waving motion. |-| Point = A pointing motion with the right arm. |-| Laugh = A laughing motion. |-| Cheer = A motion where the player flails their arms recklessly. |-| Dance1 = A dance where the player takes steps and rises their arms. |-| Dance2 = A dance where the player rotates their arms 90 degrees and looks at the arm they are rotating. Gamepass Emotes Emote Pack 1 Dab = A motion where the player puts their face in their arm and swings the other arm out. |-| Orange Justice = A dance consisting of various complex moves, originating from the popular video game Fortnite. |-| Pump It = A complex dance originating from the song "Pump It" by the Black Eyed Peas. |-| Floss = A dance where the player rapidly moves their arms in front of and behind their torso. |-| Wiggle = A simple dance which has the player wiggle their body. |-| Hype = A dance where the player has their foot off the ground while swinging their arm on that side and looking towards it. |-| Take the L = A dance where the player puts their right hand over their head with their right thumb and index finger forming an "L" while kicking their feet. This dance was popularized in the film It, where it was used by the clown Pennywise. |-| Best Mates = A simple dance that involves the player stretching their elbows and taking steps. Emote Pack 2 Electro Shuffle = A more complex version of the shuffle dance, which involves more movement. |-| Sprinkler = A dance emote that involves putting one hand on the head, and the other arm at a right angle facing away from the player while dancing. |-| Infinite Dab = A version of the Dab that repeats forever. |-| Pop Lock = A very complex dance emote which involves the player swinging their arms and torso around. |-| Slitherin = An emote that involves putting each arm facing away from each other and then slithering them vertically. |-| Robot = A dance that involves doing a sequence of tight, robot-like movements. |-| Squat Kick = A dance emote that involves jumping up and down while swinging and kicking the feet in many complex ways. |-| Dance Moves = A dance emote that originated in the TV show Scrubs, where a character does a dance to the song "Poison". It involves clapping while making some simple feet movements. Season Reward Emotes Season 2 Emotes Pony = A dance in which the feet are kept comfortably together, while various arm and hand motions are possible. Movement around the dance floor may occur, but there is no line-of-dance. |-| Breakdown = A dance which features some hip-hop dance moves. Season 3 Emotes Headbanger = A dance that was introduced in 1969 by Led Zeppelin. The dance consists is a short sequence of headbanging with rock music playing. |-| Twist = A dance that consists of a sequence of twisting the arms and legs in opposing directions while the player leans forward or backwards. |-| Eagle = Eagle is an emote named after the bird of the same name. This dance is preformed by the player flapping their hands and bending forward and back in a rapid succession. Season 4 Emotes Jaywalk = Jaywalk is a walking style that has been around since 1970. It makes the player stand straight and to begin to move their legs close by to left and right. |-| Boneless = Boneless is an emote that was obtainable by reaching Rank 90 in Season 4. It makes the player swing their arms around, as if they had no bones. Season 5 Emotes Hotline Bling= An emote unlocked by reaching Rank 45 in Season 5, this emote has the player squat and swing their arms. |-| Fresh= Fresh is an emote that involves swinging one's arms from side to side and clapping. It can be unlocked by reaching Rank 90 in Season 5. Trivia *None of the free emotes play music. *Sounds played by emotes can be canceled by equipping and recharging some superpowers, as well as equipping the Phone. *Pony and Jaywalk are the only emotes that allow movement without cancelling the emote. *All of the free emotes are also default Roblox emotes. *Infinite Dab used to have a bass-boosted audio that was on loop forever when said emote was used. In an unknown update, this was changed to electronic music. *If the player crouches while emoting, the music will continue to play. Standing up will cause the animation to resume. *Moving directionally cancels emotes, although, prior to Season 4, players could emote while flying in any direction. *Weapons can be equipped while using emotes. **The player can also fire their weapons even if the emote involves moving their arms without interference with aim. Category:Emotes Category:Browse